The present invention relates to an electromagnetic pickup cartridge such as a moving-magnet or moving-iron pickup cartridge and has for its object to provide an electromagnetic cartridge which can be assembled in a simple manner and which can reduce mechanical distortions to a minimum.
In the reproduction of the 45/45-degree stereophonic records, the moving-magnet pickup cartridges have been widely used because of their stabilized operation and the ease with which a stylus is replaced. The moving-iron pickup cartridges are also used. In order to improve performances of such electromagnetic pickup cartridges such as moving-magnet and moving-iron pickup cartridges, the improvements of a moving or vibration system consisting of a stylus, a cantilever or a stylus bar, an armature and a damper are essential so that the mechanical vibration of the stylus may be correctly transmitted. Recently new materials have been used in the moving or vibration systems so that the pickup characteristics have been considerably improved. However, further improvements of the pickup cartridges cannot be attained without improvements in the generators comprising the two yokes and two coils mounted on the yokes for converting the mechanical vibration transmitted through the moving or vibrating system into the electrical signal.